The Gods Fall
by Mayfield Nessblood
Summary: What if Clary gets ahold of a ring that seals the gods fate? What if it's attached to her? What happens if Sebastian, Luke, Valentine, Max and Artemis' Huntress' come back? Will love find its way? Will the Gods perish into nothing? Will there be new Gods? Will Magnus finally quit with all the glitter? We'll never know.


**Sorry Guys! Percy daughter of Hades is cancelled, but don't worry read the chapter and at the very end I have an idea for the story. At the end of this chapter I will tell you my idea and the majority wins. I've had writers block so I couldn't decide what to do so i've been trying new stories and that is how this weirdish story came to be. Enjoy.  
Oh yeah! I don't own the character. bye-bye.**

 **Clary's POV**

As I walk through the antique shop I notice one particular ring hidden behind an old watch. The ring had a beautiful red and gold asscher cut Sphalerite. I grab the ring and as I touch it I feel pure power.

Something stronger than anything i've seen, or ever even read about. I go to pay for the mysterious ring but the clerks not there I look around for the clerk but instead I see a sign, that I swear that wasn't there before, that says, "Last Day! Everything FREE!"  
Before I know it I had at least 15 bags of art supplies, two small bags of rings, five lockets, and a bunch of makeup and hair dye for Izzy. I also got that glitter hair gel Magnus likes oh so much.  
I start walking down New York with a smile on my face. I take out my phone and call Simon. "Hi Si!" I say overjoyed. "Hey Clare, What's up?" "Nothing much just came back from that old antique store I learned to love. What about you?"

Third POV  
"Vamp King wants me to. visit. It's In Washington." Simon replies obviously sad. "I'm going with you." Clary says as she runs towards her best friends since forever's home.

Percy's POV

I was choiceless and had to get in the Grey Sisters Cab. about thirty seconds later we hit something. How did we hit something. The cab couldn't hit humans! It must've been a monster. I got out of the cab and grabbed riptide. I walk slowly towards the figure.

The figure looked human. I turned it over and used riptide to open its mouth. It was definitely human. A girl to be exact. Uh oh. I start to notice the blood and the huge gash in her arm. I gather all of her bags and pick her up. She must be rich since she's carrying around all of this.'

It was getting dark and I didn't know where to go. I felt something touch me and it burned bad. I turn around careful of the girl and there's nothing. I carefully put the girl against a tree and look at the burn. It was a weird looking burn. It looks more like a...mark? I look at the girl and start to notice the power radiating off of her. Then I see it _. The Ring._ It was the ring  
with all of the gods ichor put into a stone. Extremely Rare. In fact that's the _only_ one in the entire _universe_. Nah. It could be _the_ ring. I don't know much about it. No one does, but the gods themselves.

How did she get ahold of this necklace. I try to take it off of her until a phone rang. Not mine, but hers. I look at the caller id and it says Alec. I decide to answer it. "Hey Clary emergency at the Institute. Izzy's in a Coma and Jace can barely fight them off!...Clary?" I hang up and search the girl. She has weird tattoos. She also has an address written on her hand. I look at the address. It says something about this institute. Instead of going there I go straight to my moms.

Percy's Mom's Apartment

I grab the key under the doormat and unlock the door. "Mom!" I yell as I lay the girl down on the couch. I start running around gathering all the medical supplies I could. I suddenly heard a scream. "Percy!" My mom yells I run to the living room to see my mom wide eyed.

Long story short I told my mom how she got hit by a car. I maybe left the part about the fact that I was in that car. As my mom takes of the girl's jacket I notice she's rather athletic and beautiful. She looks like a demigod. ' _Clary Daughter Of Hades_ ' I joke inside my head. The girls looks a lot like Rachel and from what I've seen in the bags she's an artist too.

1 week later

The girl-Clary still isn't up and she's getting paler and paler each day. "Hey mom!" I yell. "Yes Percy!" She yells back "Do you think I can give this girl ambrosia?" I ask. "Um…I don't know call Rachel and ask her. Oh yeah! Percy I'm going to Hawaii for a couple weeks." Mom says as she starts to pack. "When?" I ask. "Tomorrow." She says as she runs to the room. It's her anniversary with Blowfish in two days.

I dial Rachel's number. "Hey Rachel do you think you can come over?" I ask a little nervously. "Sure. I'll be there. Give me thirty minutes." I hang up.

Jace's POV

I'm stressing out. Izzy's in a coma and Clary-the love of my life is missing. I start punching whatever I can. I stop when I hear a thump and a groan. "What was that for?" A voice asks from the floor. Alec. "I told you not to come in my room." "I told you not to bruise your knuckles." "I told you not to let any harm come to Clary!" I yell as I slam the door in Alec's face.

I make a portal and jump through it. I look around me and I'm in a house in Idris. I hear faint crying and I know who it is. Aline. Aline crying. Aline's girlfriend died in the war saving her. I walk upstairs only to be pushed to a wall with a dagger pointed at my throat. The dagger instantly drops and the next thing I know, she's hugging me. "Shh Shh it's okay" I say as I feel tears burning in the back of my eyes. She cries even harder. Before I know it, my lips are on hers.

Clary's POV

Darkness. All I can see is darkness. Then I hear faint voices. Faint voice I do not recognize. The next thing I know I'm yelling and crying for Jace and Izzy and my mom. Then I felt someone comforting me. It hurts. Everything. I feel my eyes opening slowly. I see a boy I don't recognize. And I feel a spark. His touch is like a firework. "Who are you?" I ask as I feel a little lightheaded. "I'm Percy. My cab sorta hit you. I brought you here and my mother healed you…May I ask about that necklace and where you've got it from?" "Umm…sure. I bought-no it was free from an antique store. It was closing that day so everything was free." "Oh. You're not human are you?" I decide to just tell him. He seems so trustable. "No I'm half well sixty five percent angel and twenty four percent human and eleven percent demon."

After a lot of explaining a door opened "Hey Percy!" The girl says. "Why is there a prettier clone of me in here?" Clary asks. "That's not your clone that's Rachel!" Percy laughs. "Nice to meet you Rachel. I'm Clary." "Hey Clary…When's your birthday?" "July 25th at exactly midnight." I reply. They both are wide eyed. "That's my birthday."

Jace's POV

I blink my eyes open and look around. I can't believe what I see. It's Aline a a she's…naked. 'No. No. I didn't just-NO. I'm with Clary! Not Aline!' I think as I attempt to jump out of the bed. 'But I'm in love with Aline.'

 **Rachel's POV**

I felt it coming. I fall to the ground and start to see bright lights everywhere. "Prophecy…C-Coming!" I yell as the brightness takes over. "The Titans doll is back. But he comes in a pack. A pack of good and bad. But there's a little boy to add. The fall of Olympus may never happen. But one will by the name of Tappen. (Random name lol)  
I open my eyes to see a very beautiful drawing of me. Then I see my twin Clary drawing. "Your awake!" Clary says as she notices me. "Yeah. So how long have I've been out?" I ask nervously. "About two days." Clary says as she draws.

 **Clary's POV**

'I've been so distracted that I've almost forgotten about-' I thought. "I've got to go!" I say as I grab all of my things and get ready to leave. "Why?" Percy asks as he sits up alerted. "I've forgotten about my family. I must see them!" I say. "Can we come?" Rachel asks as she gets up. "Um..sure. Let's go!"

As we arrive outside of the institute I instantly look for my stele. It's an instinct. I turn around to see Rachel and Percy wide eyed. "No offense but this place looks like a haunted house." Rachel says.

I open the door to see Alec. "Hey Alec. Where's Izzy?" I ask. "Where were you! We got attacked! Have has been going Crazy and-" he was cut off as he seen my bandages and tears. "What happened to you?" Alec asks clearly trying to calm down. "I was hit by a car and was in a coma." "Well now I look and feel like a big douche bag.

I explained everything and introduced everyone. "Clary where did you get that necklace. It's very very powerful?" Alec asks as he looks at my necklace. "I got it from the antique store." "Clary there is no antique store in New York." "Wha-" "Alec, Izzy's up!"

 **Annabeth's POV**

It's been two weeks since camp started and Percy hasn't been seen. Rachel hasn't either. Grover said he heard that Percy called Rachel and then Rachel disappeared. Somethings wrong. Percy and Rachel are important figures in this camp and they need to be here for this meeting.

I sigh. I have an idea! I'll Iris message him and see where's he and Rachel are. I run to the Athena cabin and sees the twins in there making mischief. Not a chance that I'm going in there. I run to Chiron. "Do you have any drachmas?" I ask a little out of breath. "Yes but you'll have to wait until morning." Chiron says as he quickly glances at Annabeth.

 **Luke's POV**

I'm dead. But my punishment is eternal thoughts. I can't see, talk or even move. I realized over the years that I was wrong. Our godly parents do care, they just are too busy to show it. I remember Annabeth. I miss her dearly. But I am still curious about that Rachel girl-the one who threw a blue hairbrush at my head. I mentally wince at the thought. I wonder if she still thinks of me.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted as I start breathing. I wish I hadn't because all I smell is death and tears. My hearing starts to come back. Screams. Loud Screams in every direction. It honestly hurts. I guess I'm in the underworld. It looks like the gods felt sorry for once. Nah, that's not it. Was it a prophecy? I felt myself rising, not able to see a thing. Then my vision comes back but seems to disappear as the blinding flames around me flickers with mischief. I blink a few times as all of the flames disappear.

The next thing I know i'm trapped in a very small space with a girl. No. A _huntress_. Hades Daughter Bethany I think her name was. Wait I remember, her name's Bianca. Also a huntress. Then there are some who have weird markings all over their arms and legs. Two men and a small boy. The boy had a scary looking scar on the top of his head, One of the men had a huge huge through his chest , while the other had burn marks that'll even make Hades wince.

Aren't we supposed to be dead? I remember the huntress' dying. At least I think I did. "So...how exactly are we alive?" Bianca asks quietly. "We're not alive as you can clearly see" I say dryly looking directly at the man with the huge hole through his stomach. "At least yet." The younger looking man murmurs. Then a bright light appeared, on the other side was Hollywood.

 **Clary's POV**

"Izzy?!" I yell as I run as fast as my shadowhunter legs could. I run into the room to see Izzy on a bed paler than me. "Are you oka-" I start but was interrupted by a rather angry Isabelle. And you don't want an angry Isabelle. "Where were you! Huh! I could've died because you didn't come! So...Where were you?!" Izzy yelled with all of her strength. I felt tears threatening to fall, then I started to feel really dizzy the last thing I saw were those beautiful sea green eyes.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Chiron finally gave me drachmas. I decided that i'll call him now. Through the Iris message what I saw broke my heart. Percy was carrying a the most beautiful fiery red head down into the room i'm technically in. Percy put her down gently on the bed. Took off her shoes and placed them neatly next to the bed and then kissed her forehead and I _think_ he said "I love you, Clarke.". Her name was Clarke.

Percy left with Rachel and the worst part is he isn't even cheating on me with Rachel. But another red head. What does she have that I don't? Is she some rich athletic preppy girl?! I'm athletic and preppy!? "Hey seaweed brain!" I yell through the iris message. Percy jumped. "What-Annabeth?" He says curiously. "What does she have I don't?" "What do you mean?" "Are you serious?!" I say as I swipe the message.

 **Percy's POV**

"Annabeth!" I yell. I just feel like hitting something. I went into the bathroom and punched a mirror without thinking. I feel a very sharp, stinging sensation on my right hand. "What happened?" I hear a faint weak voice call. I didn't answer. "Percy? Are you ok?" Once again I don't answer. "...I'm coming in okay?" Then the door opens, "What happened?" She asks me. I look at the floor feeling suddenly ashamed of myself. I tell her the story.

"Wait. So you're telling me that she thought you and I were-" I nod. "And you and I-" I nod once again. Clary looked down and saw my hand. She gasps. "Oh my angels! Percy do not move!" Clary squeaks as she runs to the other room to get peroxide and bandages. I mean it wasn't that bad, it was only shallow cuts. Clary suddenly rushed through door still squeaking running around. She grabbed my hand. As soon as she grabs it I feel the power and the burn I felt with the ring. I quickly snatch my hand back. She has so much power that her hand is starting to glow.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Clary asks, eyes filled with worry. "It's the ring. It burns me." I say as I touch the sizzling skin on my hand, wincing instantly. "Oh. I'll be careful." Clary says as she plucks out the glass. After she was done she wrapped my hand, careful not to touch me with the ring.

 **Clary's POV**

As I wrapped Percy's hand I thought about something. No. Someone. Jace. After I was done I looked at my ring. The beautiful colors are starting to change. There were turning black? It was just a beautiful gold and red color. I don't know. Might be a mood ring or something. "Percy I'll be back I have to make a call." I say as I walk out and dial Jace's number. The phone started to ring. Still ringing...No answer." Is _he_ serious. Why. Just why. Ugh. "Percy!" I yell as I walk into the room, instantly blushing. Percy was changing his shirt.

 **Third POV**

Clary looks at Percy. "Is it alright if I draw you?" Clary blurts out. "Umm sure. Rachel draws me all the time." Percy replies as he sits on the bed. Clary, happy with the confirmation, takes out a huge chest from under the bed and opens it. All you could she were the wonders of every drawing utensil possible. Clary takes out a plain pencil which surprised Percy and started drawing.

About two hours later Clary throws her sketch book. "Ugh! Why does you eyes have to be like Alec's?!" Clary tells Percy furiously. "Sorry?" Percy says confused. "It's not your fault." Clary says as her features soften. Percy takes the sketchbook and looks at the portrait. Percy, wide eyed, looks at the exact angles of face and how realistic it looks. "Clary this is perfect!" Percy says as he looks at all the perfect details.

 **Luke's POV**

All of us walk to the brightness. It was the way out of this hellhole. "This way" I yell to the others. "We'll stay here." Says the two men. "Okay? You guys coming?" I ask the rest. "Yeah!" The little boy says. "Let's hope the wounds heal completely. We look horrible." I say as we walk towards the light.

We finally made it to the exit. How it got there? I don't know. If it's real? I don't know. How am I supposed to know! I grab the boy's hand and walks through the light. I start to smell the horrid are of pollution. Ah. Home. Earth. Freedom. I look at the boy to see that his wound is all healed. I check my pockets for something. A _ring._ The ring that kept Kronos together. He had it buried into him. It held the blood-ichor of the gods. That's the secret. The real reason I was dead is because the gods were losing their immortality. There fading. The eldest child of each God will be the new gods. The new gods personalities will also change.

Once the ring is completely red or black then the gods will fade away. The seven automatically are automatically part of Olympus. They may not be gods, but they will be a very important part. Also, there will be more gods than before. Not that many though. I feel kinda bad for all the gods and Titans. _All_ of the first Greek 'myths' will die. And the eldest child will replace them. It's the _demigods_ time to rule.

 **Percy's POV**

Clary and I talked for awhile. We sorted out out my eyes on the portrait. I guess it's time for me to talk to Clary about the ring. "Clary, do you know anything about the ring on your finger?" "No. I was at a antique shop that was closing the day I was there. This ring was hidden behind an old watch. It was free so I took it. The only thing I know is that it was a beautiful reddish gold color. Now it's turning red and black the gold is disappearing." Clary finishes sadly. "Clary that ring is probably the most powerful ring in the universe. It contains the blood of all the gods. Not much is known about it." I say as I look at the ring and notices that it's changing gold again.

 **Clary's POV**

I look to see what Percy is looking at. The ring is gold again. My finger starts to hurt. The rings getting tighter. I start wincing as the ring shrinks. "P-Percy! The Ring! It hurts!" Percy instantly looks at me worry filling his eyes. "Clary I can't touch it. The ring hurts me when I touch it." I scream. Nobody but Percy can hear me because everyone went to Idris. Percy hugs me and I instantly hug back. The ring starts to burn me. I start screaming louder than a new mother giving birth. The burning lasts about twenty minutes before the most worst thing possible happens.

The ring starts digging into the burned skin and I couldn't scream anymore. My throat burned. A lot. I started crying into Percy's chest. Finally the pain stopped. I look at Percy. He looking right back at me hugging me even tighter. I look at my throbbing finger. The ring was _attached_ to my finger. "Percy. The ring is attached to my finger." "Wha-Ow!" Percy yells as he touché his ring. His skin starts to sizzle so much you can hear it. "Clary the ring. It hurts even more." Percy says as he looks at the color changing ring.

 **Jace's POV**

Clary's called. A lot. What should I tell her. 'Hey Clary, Guess what? While you were missing, instead of looking for you I went to Aline's and fell in love with her' I scoff at the thought. She would _kill_ me. Aline's _still_ sleep. I sneak from under the blanket and runs straight to the bathroom. I get into the shower and after about half an hour I got out and changed my clothes. Today is the day that I must break up with Clary.

I draw a portal and hop through it. The first thing I see is a cracked door to one of the guest rooms. I peek inside and regretted instantly. Clary was in bed with another guy. And she drew him. She only draws me and Alec! So, she was cheating on me the _whole_ time. Huh. I storm away and walk towards the infirmary. Once I get there the first person I see is Izzy. I instantly run up to her and hug her. After a while She pushes me in response.

"What's wrong?" I ask clearly confused. "You smell like Aline." "I do?" "Don't play dumb Jace! Why did you cheat on her?!" "She cheated on me first!" I yell back. "Jace, she was in a coma longer than I was! That boy is the one who saved her. _He's_ the one who comforted her when she was screaming half to death just moments ago! And you know what you did?! You cheated on her!" Izzy finished ready to punch me. "I didn't know! I didn't know she's been through hell okay?! I didn't mean to cheat Izzy?! I was just...just desperate for someone. You were in a coma and Clary was missing!? What if Alec was in a coma and the bloodsucker was missing!?" "Well there not so do _not_ try to switch it around. But don't worry. Clary won't love you for long."

 **Percy's POV**

I wake up to the burning again. This time it wasn't Clary's ring. It was _her_. It burned a lot. I jump from her touch and falls on the floor. Ouch. Most of my skin was plastered red. Ouch again. Clary suddenly sits up and searches the bed. "Percy?" She mumbles. Then she looks on the floor half awake. "What happened? Why are you so red?" She mumbles once again half asleep. "Clary you need to get up. _You_ did this." "What do you mean?" Clary asks suddenly awake. "Clary you burned me. Your touch burnes me...the ring makes you burn me." "I-I'm sorry." Clary apologizes then was cut of by a yell. "WHAT? Your LYING HE'S _DEAD_!" Both me and Clary run to the voice it was Izzy and some guy. Must be that Jace guy.

"Clary THE CLAVE SEEN MAX WITH A MAN WITH BLOND HAIR AND A SCAR ON HIS EYE." "What!" "Did you say a man with a scar on his eye and blond hair?" I ask hoping it wasn't who I think it is. "Yes he looks like he would _murder_ children for fun and then _laugh_!" Izzy says. I look at Clary and she's keeping her distance from me _and_ that Jace guy. "Clary it's okay I doubt it will happen if I have a shirt on." I regret saying that because that Jace guy shoots daggers at me and Izzy muffles a laugh. Clary blushed instantly and  
and so did I.

"Clary can we talk?" The Jace guy asks. Clary walks over to him and then slaps Some common sense into him. "You jerk! Aline really?!" Clary yells as she drags me my the arm and leads me outside the door. "Take me to your camp." She says so quietly that even Hades would be scared. Clary goes from mad to sad real quick. She hugs me really tight and I start to burn. Everything. My heart starts burning along with my throat. The last thing I remember was Clary's beautiful emerald eyes before everything went black.

 **Hey guys. I know the story doesn't have enough detail about everything else. But thou shalt not fear, it's coming. So let's get down to business. Should this be a remake of** _ **Clary Daughter Of Hades**_ **or should this be just a random story. Please tell me. Put it in a review. You guys have until the 8th of October to decide. The majority wins. May the odds ever be in your favor. Bye-Bye.**


End file.
